Existing recreational vehicles (RV's) serve a dual purpose as “vehicle” and “house”, but basically they belong to the “vehicle” category. Because of their fixed functionality and space whether in driving or stationing, an existing RV can only be used as a temporary residence in traveling as a result of their functional configuration and spatial scale. Existing portable buildings, which fundamentally are “houses”, can change their spacial configurations as they are in transportation or in use, by folding and unfolding of their walls, which requires additional hoisting. But as they provide only protective structures without being embedded with furniture, portable buildings cannot fulfill the wholeness of home functionality. In this era of high degree of informatization, the concept of “home in travelling” becomes increasingly common and a new nomadic era is around the corner. The existing RV technology, however, cannot satisfy the users' dual need of travel and long-term residence.